Accents
by cuzimaw3som317
Summary: What if they two hottest characters discover how their girls feel about their accents?


**THE ACTUAL PHONE CONVERSATION**

"Orange hair."

"No way. A natural strawberry blonde?"

"Yep."

"Accent?"

"Oh, yeah. The best."

"What kind?"

"Aussie."

"Eyes?"

"Blue."

"Ooo, girl! It just keeps gettin' better and better..."

"He always wears bright warm colors that you'd think would make him look like a giant candle. It actually makes him look pretty...well...sexy."

"Jackpot! Special skills?"

"He can play with fire. Literally. Fire. Sooooo hot when he does it, too..."

"This sexy Aussie have a name, sugah?"

"Mm-hm. John. His name is John."

"Y'all talked? At all?"

"...."

"Is that a no?"

"Well...I've kinda been...well...running into him a lot lately...we seem to know each other pretty well now...might even be friends..."

"Ooooo! Someone's been bi-zy!"

"Oh, shut up, Rogue."

"Alright, alright, alright. No need to get pushy or anythin'..."

"Soooo..."

"So what?"

"I heard that you just happen to be running into someone, too."

"..."

"Is that a yes?"

"...ok. Yeah, I have."

"What color hair?"

"Auburn. A few shades lighter than mine."

"Eyes?"

"...glowing red-on-black."

"*whistles*"

"Oh, shut up, Wanda."

"Accent?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"*exasperated sigh*What kinda accent?"

"...cajun."

"Mm, mm, mm mm mm. Almost as sexy as aussie."

"What you talking about? It's the other way around!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

**IN ANOTHER PART OF TOWN, WHERE THE ABOVE CUTS OFF**

"Whatcha doin', mate?"

Gambit looks up from his work to survey his best friend, blinking as he was, once again, overwhelmed with how bright orange his hair was.

"M'chere's on da phone, an' seems ta be in a very heated argument. Remy jus' wonderin'...who's it with, wus it bout. You'd be wonderin' the same t'ing bout that Witch o' yours, non?"

Pyro's eyes look off into the distance, as they always do when someone metions Wanda.

Jerking back to earth and non-perverted thoughts, John replies,"Yea, but that don't mean that I'd go all stalker on 'er, mate."

At that moment, Remy's contraption worked, and, all of the sudden, Rouge and Wanda's voices were in the room.

_**"Is not!"**_

_**"Is too!"**_

_**"Is not!"**_

_**"Is too!"**_

_**"Is not!"**_

_**"Is too!"**_

_**"Is not!"**_

_**"Is too!"**_

_**"Is not!"**_

_**"Is too!"**_

_**"Is not!"**_

_**"Is too!"**_

_**"Is not!"**_

_**"Is too!"**_

_**"Is not!"**_

_**"Is too!"**_

"Soo...my shelia's arguin' with your's bout somethin'. I wonder..." Johnny didn't bother to finish.

His thought was answered.

_**"Cajun is sooo sexier!"**_

_**"Is not! Aussie!"**_

_**"Cajun!"**_

_**"Aussie!"**_

_**"Cajun!"**_

_**"Aussie!"**_

_**"Cajun!"**_

_**"Aussie!"**_

_**"Cajun!"**_

_**"Aussie!"**_

Pyro and Gambit listened for a second in awed silence.

"Sooo...we never tell, non, mon ami?"

"Never, mate. This'll just be our little secret..."

At that, they both smiled mischieviously.

_**THE END!**_

**COMMENTARY FROM THE BOYS ON THE ENTIRE CONVERSATION (WILL BE IN PARENTHISES)**

"Orange hair." ( "Wonder who dey be talkin' 'bout...," Remy says sacatically. Johnny smirks.)

"No way. A natural strawberry blonde?" ( "Your shelia sure seems excited...," Johnny says. Remy punches him in the shoulder.)

"Yep."

"Accent?"

"Oh, yeah. The best." (Another Johnny smirk.)

"What kind?"

"Aussie." ( Yet another smirk. Remy punches him again.)

"Eyes?"

"Blue."

"Ooo, girl! It just keeps gettin' better and better..." (Johnny laughs. Remy sits in the corner, pouting.)

"He always wears bright warm colors that you'd think would make him look like a giant candle. It actually makes him look pretty...well...sexy." (At the candle part, Johnny's eyes go a bit wide, and he glances down at his shirt while Remy laughs. However, he smirks again when she says it's sexy.)

"Jackpot! Special skills?" (At jackpot, Johnny laughs so hard he falls down.)

"He can play with fire. Literally. Fire. Sooooo hot when he does it, too..." (Johnny's still laughing at Remy's expression. No comment.)

"This sexy Aussie have a name, sugah?" (At this, if he wasn't twenty-something, Remy would have gone into a full temper tantrum. As it is...)

"Mm-hm. John. His name is John." (Johnny detects something in her voice that he's absolutly positive he likes.)

"Y'all talked? At all?"

"...."

"Is that a no?"

"Well...I've kinda been...well...running into him a lot lately...we seem to know each other pretty well now...might even be friends..." (Johnny snorts. He knows that they're way past the friends stage. Just not into the couple stage yet...but he was working on it...)

"Ooooo! Someone's been bi-zy!" (Johnny resumes laughing.)

"Oh, shut up, Rogue."

"Alright, alright, alright. No need to get pushy or anythin'..."

"Soooo..."

"So what?"

"I heard that you just happen to be running into someone, too." (Remy's ears perk up. Johnny quiets his laughter so he can hear.)

"..."

"Is that a yes?"

"...ok. Yeah, I have."

"What color hair?"

"Auburn. A few shades lighter than mine." (Remy runs a hand through his hair self-consiously.)

"Eyes?"

"...glowing red-on-black."

"*whistles*" (At this, Johnny stops laughing. It's now Remy's turn to smirk.)

"Oh, shut up, Wanda."

"Accent?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"*exasperated sigh*What kinda accent?"

"...cajun."

"Mm, mm, mm mm mm. Almost as sexy as aussie." (At this, Remy snorts disbelievingly. Johnny gives him a look.)

"What you talking about? It's the other way around!" (Now, another famous Remy smirk.)

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Cajun is sooo sexier!"

"Is not! Aussie!"

"Cajun!"

"Aussie!"

"Cajun!"

"Aussie!"

"Cajun!"

"Aussie!"

"Cajun!"

"Aussie!" (Johnny and Remy have been laughing too hard to make comments. They're still at it. Sorry.)


End file.
